1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cooling assemblies and, more particularly, to a portable mister and cooling assembly for outdoor use for spraying fluid particulates along a predetermined target zone during extended time periods.
2. Prior Art
Heat can cause substantial discomfort for persons engaged in activities as well as persons who may be relaxing outdoors or even watching the outdoor activities of others. Fire-fighters are exposed to heat stress on the job, which also may be extreme. There are well known techniques to combat the discomfort of heat stress, generally involving one or more of air conditioning (cooling and/or dehumidification), application of water to the person for evaporative cooling, forced air circulation, shade from the sun and so forth. However, in a given situation it can be impractical or impossible to employ such remedies freely. For example, air conditioning and dehumidification are wasteful of energy except in closed spaces; affected persons may not wish to drench themselves to cool off; shade may be unavailable at the desired location, etc.
The typical remedy for heat stress on athletes, spectators, fire-fighters and the like is to provide forced air circulation using fans and/or shade using some form of awning. More complicated solutions, such as providing refrigerated air, are not favored. A unit of sufficient capacity to provide meaningful relief in an open outdoor space would be prohibitively expensive. A permanent installation would be impractical for occasional use, and a temporary installation would require a team of workers to move, set up, operate and maintain. Whether the installation is temporary or permanent, means would be needed either to vent the warm side of the cooling device or to move refrigerated air to the area where needed. Numerous smaller units might be deployed, but this simply multiplies the problems. Such outdoor cooling devices are simply too expensive and inconvenient to acquire, install or store and transport, operate and maintain.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable mister and cooling assembly for outdoor use in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a cooling assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, is versatile in its applications, and effectively provides a cool environment with little effort. Such a cooling assembly offers users an effective means for cooling off while playing sports or being engaged in other outdoor activities during hot and humid weather conditions. The assembly advantageously safeguards against the risk of heat exhaustion by providing a cooling water mist that assists in maintaining the user's body hydrated. Since the cooling assembly is portable in design it can conveniently be used in virtually any location or outdoor setting, thus making it very appealing for a variety of applications.